


Silly Goose

by liesorlife



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: Jeff has been gone for eight years, and the boys are still finding ways to cope with his return. answered an SOS prompt for a fluffy fic! prompt used "you're a silly goose" "Silly goose?"
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Silly Goose

Sleeping late is never an option when you are a member of international rescue. It just doesn’t happen! 

Alan tries, and there are days when he manages to sleep until he is dragged from his favoured sleeping spot on his rug in his room. 

Virgil doesn’t do mornings, unless it is an emergency you will not find the engineer alive and coherent before eleven am. His snoring rattles the walls, which is why Jeff insisted on sound proofing when the main structure was built! And when he is awake, if there is not a fresh pot of coffee ready and waiting for him then he is akin to a toddler whose security blanket is in the wash! 

John is an enigma, he can sleep until 4 in the afternoon, or he can be wide awake at half five in the morning. 

Scott is up at eight in the morning, it does not matter is there is an emergency or not. Sleep is better if it is strictly regimented, which can be hard in his line of work but he does his best to conform.

Gordon however hates to sleep. Even as a baby he never slept. Grandma often accuses the blonde of suffering from the fear of missing out syndrome! He will stay awake for so long, until he is unable to function anymore and sleeps where he collapses. Usually waking up in bed, after Virgil takes pity on him and tucks him in with his old cuddly squid.

So it is unusual when they have some rare downtime, a few hours with no distress calls that Gordon has not got up for his laps in the pool. Even Virgil is up before the blonde has emerged from his room, having escaped down to thunderbird twos hangar to avoid having to complete household chores as he isn’t silly enough to think Grandma is going to let them relax!

Having their dad back from eight years of exile in the wilderness of deep space isn’t about to save them from a day of scrubbing! Grandma hands Jeff a broom, pointing him down towards the kitchen with the threat of a plate of fresh cookies upon completion! 

“Someone go and wake Gordon, and tell him that unless he is up and dressed within the next five minutes then he is on scrubbing the oven with a toothbrush duty!” Grandma declares, having wrapped on his door several times to no response. 

Alan leaps at the opportunity to threaten his immediate elder brother and throws his bedroom door open without bothering to knock. Flicking the switch fills the room with light, but the lump on the bed doesn’t even groan. the last time this happened, Gordon had been twelve years old and had snuck out to a high-school party before getting arrested for stripping naked and running down the main high street. Their grandma had him scrubbing toilets for a month for that one! 

“Oi Fish face?” Alan says, poking the lump with a stick from a safe distance! 

There is a quiet groan from under the blanket, but no movement. 

“Grandma wants you” Alan tries, grabbing the blanket and pulling it away. 

The removal of his source of warmth wakes Gordon properly, and he swears under his breath.

“Wow! You are lucky it is me in here and not Grandma, she would be washing your mouth out with soap for that!” Alan tells him. 

“Go ‘way, Gordon sick” Gordon tells him, his voice is barely a croak, and he has not made an effort to move.

“How sick? Want me to fetch Virgil sick?” Alan asks concerned.

“Fine” Gordon replies, anything to get his blanket back and for Alan to leave him alone.

Alan flees from Gordon, to go and fetch help. Stopping when he runs into his father. 

“What’s the hurry Al? you that desperate to clean the pool filter?” Jeff asks his youngest son. 

“I need Virgil. Gordons sick” Alan tells him.

“Why don’t I take a look?” Jeff asks.

Alan is surprised that he never thought about asking his father for help. He has now been back in their lives for six months but he still goes to Scott or Virgil when he needs manly advice, and grandma for everything else.

“Erm” Alan hesitates, watching his dad go into his brothers’ room and following him in. 

Jeff kneels down beside the bed, gently placing his hand on Gordons forehead. “Definitely not faking to get out of your chores” is his verdict. Jeff feeds him a spoonful of Tylenol and tucks the blanket back around his shoulders. “Get some sleep Gords” Jeff tells him groaning as he struggles to get back up onto his feet. His knees cracking with the strain. 

“Never get old Allie” Jeff tells his youngest son, “or spend eight years alone in deep space” 

Alan is oddly quiet. Chewing nervously on his lip while he follows his father from the room. “Dad?” he calls as the pair make their way back to the lounge.

“What is it son?” Jeff replies, sinking down into the brown leather couch.

“I’m sorry” Alan tells him.

“Why? What did you do?” Jeff asks suspiciously. He may have been gone for eight years, but he knows this look!

“You are my dad and when I needed someone, I never thought to ask you” Alan tells him miserably. 

“That is nothing you need to apologise for, I have been gone for so long it is understandable that you wouldn’t think of me first” Jeff tells him, smiling as Alan plonks himself down on the seat next to him, before throwing his arms around Jeffs waist and starting to cry.

“Hey, what’s with the tears? You’re such a silly goose” Jeff tells Alan, who pulls away with a giggle. 

“Silly goose?” Alan snorts.

“Yeah, it’s what your mom used to call you when you were a baby and wouldn’t settle. We vowed that it would always be your nickname” Jeff tells him. He may have missed eight years of his boy’s lives, but there is no way he has forgotten a thing about them.

The pair lapse into silence, watching grandma chase Scott around the upper deck with a duster trying to get him to get rid of the taller cobwebs she can’t quite reach. 

“Dad?” Alan asks again. 

“Mmm?” Jeff replies, his eyes closed, his hands clasped across his forehead.

“Thank you” Alan tells him sincerely.

“Any time Goosey!” Jeff replies before he falls asleep and starts to snore.


End file.
